The Hunger Fairy Games
by RushiiKreiss
Summary: Fiore. 12 distritos en la pobreza gobernados por un presidente corrupto. Una chica de solo 17 años llamada Erza Scarlet lo cambiará todo. -BAD SUMMARY. Jearza. Crossover de Los juegos del hambre & Fairy Tail. PASEN Y LEAN. Sobretodo dejen review c:


**Outofparanoia; Haaai!~ Bueno. Os presento mi nuevo fic de Jearza. Oh si. Va a ver mucho Jearza. Bueno antes de todo; Creditos a Suzanne Collins. Ella es la escritora de una de las mejores trilogias; Los Juegos del Hambre/The Hunger Games. Algunas localizaciónes o palabras son de ella como ; sinsajo, distrito, capitolio ... Y por ultimo dar creditos también a Mashima-sensei, que es el creador de los personajes mencionados. " Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandes, Wendy Marvell ... " y posiblemente mas. Quiero dejar claro, que es una historia mas o menos adaptada a la novela de Suzanne. De momento no tengo pensado en hacer En llamas basado en Fairy Tail. DE MOMENTO xD! Bueno es un pedido exclusivo de una amiga de tuister " Mikkudai " Asuna-Sama! c': y también esta dedicado a todos los tributos, y fans de FT. Ademas! Sin olvidarme obviamente de Theddy y de Alice. Bueno espero que les guste y esas cosas. ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS CON ESTO EH!. Gomene si es un poco flojito el primer cap... ES DOMINGO Dx!**

* * *

**THE HUNGER FAIRY GAMES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Erza POV.**

Una mañana cualquiera. En mi llamo Erza Scarlet, vivo en el distrito 12. El peor de los distritos, el mas pobre. Vivo con mi hermana, Milliana. Mi mejor amigo es Gray Fullbuster, un chico de peliazul oscuro. Siempre salgo a las afueras de mi distrito para traer algo de comer a mi hermana. No soy muy buena haciendo amigos que digamos, la unica excepción es Gray. Supongo. Aquella mañana Milliana, se habia despertado sobresaltada por alguna pesadilla. Ella comenzo a llorar y a gritar desesperadamente. Yo rapidamente me desperte y la acaricíe su hermoso pelo de color marrón. Yo le susurré;

- Ya esta... Era solo una pesadilla...- dije intentando calmarla un poco. Mientras ella me abrazaba fuertemente.

- Erza-nee-chan! Erza-nee-chan! Otra vez, he soñado lo mismo...- dijo intentando dejar de llorar por el miedo.- V-Voy a salir elegida... Lo se! Lo presiento! - dijo mirandome fijamente.

- No es verdad... Tu nombre solo a entrado una vez. - dije intentando mostrar fortaleza.- Ademas... no dejaré que te lleven. - dije con una voz mas que la dejaba otra vez acurucada en la cama. Acariciando su cabello le canté una canción.Y me marche.

Entré en la cocina, y cogí un trozo de queso que me había dejado mi hermana. Yo sonreí y pronuncié un "_gracias_." Me pusé la chaqueta y coloque bien mi largo cabello escarlata. Salí de casa, lentamente. Porque si pegaba un portazo, era posible que la puerta se derrumbara. Me fuí corriendo hacia los limites de mi distrito. Baje, la balla electrica. Ya no lo era, pues si la tenían todo el tiempo, era capaz de que tubiera un cumulo de energia y explotará. Baje la balla, y me fuí hacia los adentros del bosque.

En un arbol, tenía escondido mi arco. Y me adentré por fin en las profundidades del bosque , para capturar una presa.

Recogí mis trampas, habían varios conejos que escondí en mi mochilla. Después de un rato, me encontré con un ciervo. Era extraño verlos por aquí, entonces pensé que me pagarían muchisimo por cazarlo y venderlo. La boca se me hizó agua. Entonces apunté con mi arco hacia él. Pero era demasiado rapido, entonces decidí buscar otro angulo para dispararle. Al parecer noto mi presencía y causo que conseguí otra vez verlo de nuevo. Esta vez si estaba dispuesta a dispararle. Pero escuche una voz que me hizo disprar con el arco pero no conseguí cazar al ciervo.

- Que vas a hacer después con ese ciervo eh , Erza? - dijo el peliazul oscuro a mis espaldas sonriendo.

- Maldita sea Gray! Casi lo tenía...- le maldije y miré hacia otro lado enfadada.- Pensaba en venderlo y conseguir una buena recompensa.

- Pero hoy Erza, es un día peligroso, ya sabes la cosecha... Y hay muchos guardias del Capitolio.- dijo Gray serío mientras me descolocaba mis pelos escarlata.

- Supongo que tendrás razó- me hizo para. Pues lanzo una piedra, haciendo que muchos pajaros salieran de su escondite. Yo apunte y conseguí cazar unos cuantos. Eso me hizo sonreír de alguna manera.

Nos fuimos cerca de una pradera. Nos sentamos y miramos fijamente toda la extensión de color verde. Verde. Mi color favorito. El verde significa esperanza, y de libertad en un futuro. Me gustaba ese color. Y me tranqulizaba, a la vez me recordaba a los bosques donde mejor me sentía junto a Gray. Él saco de su bolsa un pan recien echo , me ofreció un poco.

- Hm... Pan y calentito! Muchas Gracias. - dije con una de mis mejores sonrísas a mi mejor amigo. Y comí un poco. Él me devolvió su sonrisa mas sincera. Que solo me la mostraba a mí y me hacia sentir especial.

- Felices Juegos de las Hadas hambrientas! - dijo Gray con sarcasmo y riendo. Y ala vez serío.

- Que la suerte este siempre de nuestra parte.- suspire y miré a mi compañero de caza. - ¿ Cuantas veces entra tu nombre en la hurna ? - pregunté triste.

- Unas 58 veces. - dijo frío y con indiferencia. Lo miré , no sabía como animarlo, no era como mi hermana, ella solo entraba una vez. Pero el 58 veces...demasiadas miró hacia el frente.

- Erza... porque no huimos? Porque no dejamos todo esto atras... Seríamos felices, seríamos libres.- dijo con anelo el pelioscuro.

- Tú con tu hermana y yo con la mía? Porfavor... Milliana no soporta el bosque. y Cheila mas de lo mismo. - dije mirandole sería.Y suspiré.- Ademas, al fin y al cabo nos acabarían pillando. Acabaríamos muertos.

- Eres muy negativa. - dijo mirandome y mostrando tal vez una sonrisa forzada.Y me volvio a remover el pelo.

- Ahgr. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya... - dije molesta levantandome del suelo y me limpié de la tierra. - Supongo que nos veremos...

Gray y yo nos separamos. Fuimos directos a nuestras casas.

.

.

.

.

Me encontré con mi hermana, ya casi preparada. Ella estaba con su dichoso gato. El gato se llamaba Happy. Y no parecía muy como entre sus brazos, pero era bastante mono. Suspiré cansada.

- Milliana, deja ya Happy. Te vas a ensuciar de pelo.- dijé al verla.

- Me da igual ~ - dijo aún jugando con Happy. Yo le lanzé una mirada. Y ella molesta se quito un poco el pelo azul que soltaba, y se levanto del suelo.

Yo mientras, me tome una ducha como podía, y me vestí con la ropa que indicaba. Me miré al espejo y una vez mas me pregunté porque no me moría. Y me recordaba de Milliana y que no podía dejarla sola. Me coloque mi pelo escarlata y salí con la mano de mi hermana. Fuimos al centro de la plaza. Nos tomarón la sangre para poner nuestros nombres en la hurna. Nos colocarón por edad. En este caso, yo iba con los de 17/16 años y Gray con los de 17/18 añ cambio Milliana, estaba alejada de nostros. Pero al menos estaba Cheila con ella. Ellas dos tenían 12/13 años.

Entronces derrepente entró una mujer al exjagerada por sus movimientos. Pero su sonrísa era dulze. Algo extraño que provenía del Capitolio. Esa mujer comenzó a hablar sobre los juegos,el pasado de nuestros antiguos tributos. Nada nuevo, ya me conocía la maldita charla de cada año. Pero este año fue diferente, le preste atención algo extraño supongo en mi. Cuando acabo la charla y los videos. Pasamos a el momento mas incomo de mi vida. Escoger los dos tributos del distrito 12.

- Las mujeres primero! - dijo con una sonrisa, aunque se podía notar que era forzada. A ella tampoco le gustaba eso. De la hurna, saco una papeleta. Un silenció incomdo se apodero de la Plaza de la Justicia.

- Milliana Scarlet! - dijo con toda su alegría mezclada con dolor. Puro dolor.

Me costo asimilar que decía el nombre de mi hermana. Como podía pasarle podía ser cierto. Me negaba, ella solo era una niña de 12 años! Ella sería una de las primeras muertes, y no podía hacerme la simple idea. No podía. Derrpente, ví como se movía. Se iba acercando a la mano de la muerte. Entonces yo me moví rapidamente.

- MILLIANA MILLIANA! - grite desesperada. Ella se giró, estaba apunto de llorar. Unos guardias me impedían ir con ella. Entonces grite desesperada una vez mas.

- VOLUNTARÍA VOLUNTARÁI! - grité. Esa palabra hizo que los guardias se apartarán y mirara fijamente a la presentadora albina. - Me presentó voluntaría como atributo. - dije sería.

**. Continuará .**


End file.
